Mario and Luigi: Crossing Dimensions
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: Mario and Luigi go to an alternate dimension where good is bad, bad is good, yada yada yada. Can they get back to their original dimension? MarioXPeach, BowserXOC
1. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

Mario and Luigi: Crossing Dimensions

_Hello. This is my story, Mario and Luigi: Crossing Dimensions! Let me know what you think!_

**Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins**

Mario and Luigi were at their house when their adventure began, as with most of their adventures. Mario asked his brother "So Luigi, what do you want to do today?" "I don't know Mario. What do you want to do today?" Luigi said in response. "I don't know, what do you want to do today?" They were sitting on chairs, simply relaxing. It was just a typical day for them. Bowser or some other villain had not kidnapped the princess, nobody was attacking the Mushroom Kingdom, or anything like that. It looked like a good day indeed.

Just then Toad ran into the house. "Guys! You got to check this out! Professor E. Gadd just made a new invention!" Curious as they were, the Mario Brothers went with Toad to check it out. "What does the invention do, Toad?" Mario asked nicely. "You'll see!" Toad said as they went to Princess Peach's Castle. "Gee, he sure seems excited." Luigi said to his older brother. "He sure does."

The Mario Bros. took a warp pipe to get to the castle, as it was very far away from their house. Toad led them to the castle, although they knew the castle like the back of their hands. After going through Toad Town, they managed to arrive at the castle in just a few minutes. They had trouble getting in, as the castle was very crowded, as many people had come to see the invention. "Excuse me, pardon me, coming through!" the Mario Bros. said as they slipped past the large amount of Toads that were entering the castle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am about to show you my new invention, the Dimensional Transporter! It can take anyone to any dimension they please! Mind you, it is only in testing phase." Professor E. Gadd exclaimed to the audience. Among the audience were several Toads, and Princess Peach herself. Her royal highness raised her hand. "Yes, what is it, your highness?" Professor E. Gadd asked. "Did you invite Mario and Luigi?" "Of course I did!" As soon as Professor E. Gadd answered Princess Peach's question, Mario and Luigi came in. They were exhausted from trying to get into the castle. "MARIO!" Princess Peach said. She ran over to the Mario Brothers. "Are you OK?" "Yeah I think so." Mario said. Mario and Luigi slowly got up, and went to the audience.

Professor E. Gadd turned on the invention, revealing a glowing portal. "As I said, it is only in testing phase. So nobody try it yet or fiddle with anything." Suddenly a curious young Toad went up to the invention. "What does this button do?" the young Toad asked. Professor E. Gadd responded in horror. "NO! DON'T PRESS THAT THE BUTTON! THAT'S THE-" The young toad pressed the button, causing the portal to suddenly start sucking in everybody, like a giant vacuum. Thankfully most of the Toads were a good distance away from the machine, but Mario and Luigi had gone to take a closer look. They were sucked straight in!

"-vacuum button." Professor E. Gadd said sadly as the portal closed with Mario and Luigi still inside. Mario and Luigi had vanished along with the portal, and were stranded in an unknown dimension! Just where were the two heroic plumbers?

Meanwhile, Bowser was preparing an attack plan on Peach's Castle. "Alright, here is the plan. We're going to storm into the castle, knock out anybody who gets in our way, and nab the princess. Once we have her-" "We'll take her to the dungeon and lock her in a prison cell." a Koopatrol said. "Very good! Good to see you caught on!" Bowser said to his minion. The Koopatrol rolled his eyes. It was the same _every_ time.

_So what do you think? Please R&R!_


	2. Chapter 2: Inside The Dimension

Mario and Luigi: Crossing Dimensions

_I hope you liked the first chapter! Let me know what you think of the second!_

**Chapter 2: Inside An Alternate Dimension**

Mario and Luigi were in the portal for what seemed like hours. "I'm-a getting dizzy!" said Mario. "Me too!" said Luigi. They went deeper and deeper into the portal, and it seemed like there was no end. Finally, they saw a light. "Are we dying?" said Mario. "I don't think so!" said Luigi. Finally, they were ejected from the portal. They were in what looked like Toad Town, but it was different somehow.

"Where are we, Luigi?" said Mario. "I-a have no idea." said Luigi. They looked around. The place was very similar to Toad Town, however instead of being populated by Toads, it was populated by Koopas. In fact, a signpost said it was known as Koopa Town.

"Whoa, this is weird." said Luigi. "I-a know." said Mario. They decided to look around the place. There were Koopas everywhere, living their everyday lives. One Koopa was talking to another Koopa about how well the kingdom was doing. Another was selling power-ups to a Koopa.

"It seems that this place is filled with Koopas." said Mario. "I sure hope they're friendly." said Luigi. They then noticed two suspicious individuals entering a bank. "Hey, those two aren't Koopas." said Mario. "Let's check them out!" said Luigi.

They followed the two individuals and found it was unusually quiet. "That's weird." said Mario. "Um, Mario?" said Luigi. "What?" asked his older brother. Luigi pointed to a bound and gagged Koopa. "MAMAMIA! This place is being robbed!" said Mario. "I bet those two individuals we saw earlier are doing it!" said Luigi. They decided to search for the criminals. They found them shortly enough. "Hey, that's weird, they look just like us!" said Mario. "Yeah, but they look way eviler..." said Luigi, noticing the darker coloring of their clothes, and the fact that the one that looked like Mario was skinnier than the one that looked like Luigi, and vice versa, and the fact they looked uglier than their normal counterparts.

"Alright buddy, give us all the money in the vault and nobody gets hurt!" said the one who looked like Mario. "Please, take whatever you want! Just don't hurt me!" said the Koopa, slowly giving the evil doppelgangers what they wanted. "Looks like we've struck a gold mine!" said the evil version of Luigi. "Yep, we sure have!" said the evil version of Mario. They were about to leave when they noticed Mario and Luigi. The evil Mario gasped. "A witness!" Evil Luigi gasped as well. "Witnesses!" "We can't let them warn the police officers!" said Evil Mario. "Yeah let' s get them!" said Evil Luigi.

A big fight went between the Mario Bros. and their evil doppelgangers. Evil Mario attempted to whack Mario with his hammer, but he dodged and jumped on his head. "OOF!" said Evil Mario. Evil Luigi attempted to jump on Good Luigi, but Luigi blocked with his hammer, hurting Evil Luigi in the process. "OUCH!" said Evil Luigi. Mario and Luigi then proceeded to whack both of their doppelgangers with their hammers. "These guys are tough, Mario!" Evil Luigi said to his brother. "Yeah, let's get out of here!" said Evil Mario. But as soon as they tried to run away, they were immediately blocked, by two people that resembled Wario and Waluigi, but were strangely more handsome-looking.

After calling the authorities, Evil Mario and Evil Luigi were rounded up by the police and driven away in a police car. "Thank you for helping us get rid of those guys!" said the benevolent Wario. "Um, no problem." said Mario. "Would you mind telling us your names?" said the benevolent Waluigi. "I'm Luigi, and his name is Mario." said Luigi. "Strange, you have the same names as the perpretrators...oh well, must be a coincidence." said the alternate Wario. After talking to the other dimension Wario and Waluigi for a few minutes, they decided to look around some more. "This dimension sure is strange, Luigi. Can you believe there are evil doppelgangers of us here?" said Mario. "I know...there are good versions of Wario and Waluigi in this dimension too...it's really weird." said Luigi.

Meanwhile Toadsworth was arguing with Professor E. Gadd. "This is all your fault! You should have never publicly showed the machine!" "Hey, I had no idea any of this would happen!" "Stop fighting, you two!" exclaimed Princess Peach. "Right now we need to find the way to get the Mario Bros. back in the right dimension." Suddenly a rumbling sound was heard. "Did you hear something?" said Toadsworth. Suddenly, Bowser came crashing in, through the ceiling! "Morning princess! Like my new entrance?" Bowser came in, as evil as ever. "Leave us alone, Bowser! We're in the middle of a crisis!" said Princess Peach. "A crisis huh? You mean aside from this one?" laughed Bowser. Bowser lunged at the princess, who narrowly moved out of the way, accidentally turning on the portal in the process. Both Princess Peach and Bowser were sucked in!

"OHHHH NOOOOOOO!" screamed Toadsworth. But it was too late, Princess Peach and Bowser were already on a one-way trip to an alternate dimension. Would they and the Mario Bros. get out?

Meanwhile, an evil-looking princess was planning something. "Let's see...should I attack from the front of the castle, or should I attack it from the back?"

_Like it? More characters will be appearing in Part 3! Please R&R!_


	3. Chapter 3: More Chaos

Mario and Luigi: Crossing Dimensions

**Chapter 3: More Characters Inside An Alternate Dimension**

_So...when we last left off, we had Peach and Bowser go inside the alternate dimension as well. Let's see how things turn out..._

Peach and Bowser went through quite an unusual experience before getting to the alternate dimension, just as Mario and Luigi did. However, due to Bowser being far heavier than the princess, he ended up getting sucked in after Peach, causing them to end up in two separate locations.

Peach ended up inside Koopa Town. "Where am I?" she wondered. She looked around the town, then decided to enter. She noticed it was full of Koopas, as its signpost suggested. However, as soon as they saw her, they began running around in different directions, screaming. "IT'S THE PRINCESS!" Chaos ensued, with several Koopas bumping into each other, and others barricading their homes. Some of them ran away and started calling for help. "What's going on? Is there some kind of emergency?" questioned Peach. Suddenly a Koopa ran up to her. This particular Koopa stood out from the rest. He begged on his knees, yelling "Please don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!" "I'm not going to hurt you." said the princess, confused at what was going on.

The Koopa was somewhat shocked. "You're not?" said the Koopa. "Of course not! Why would I want to hurt you?" The Koopa was really confused. "OK..." said the Koopa slowly. All the other Koopas stopped panicking suddenly, and stared at her strangely. "May I speak with you for a moment?" said the Koopa. He and Peach went inside the Koopa's house.

Elsewhere, Mario and Luigi were relaxing at the alternate dimension Wario and Waluigi's house.

"You think we should tell them we're from an alternate dimension, Luigi?" Mario whispered to his brother. "I dunno Mario. I'm not sure how they'll react." Luigi whispered back. "I suppose we should probably just learn about this dimension for now." said Mario.

"By the way, do you want to go to King Bowser's Castle with us? I'm sure you'll be able to get in after what you've done." said alternate-dimension Wario. Mario and Luigi, who were drinking some coffee at the time, immediately spat it out. Bowser's Castle? Had Bowser somehow arrived in the dimension and built a castle in the short amount of time? It seemed unlikely. "Is something the matter?" said good Waluigi. Mario and Luigi thought to themselves for a long time, and slowly accepted the peculiar invitation. After a few minutes, they arrived at the castle. It resembled Peach's Castle, only it looked a bit different, such as the tops of the towers being green. Mario and Luigi went inside the castle and saw several Koopa guards. However, oddly enough, they looked very friendly.

"This dimension keeps getting weirder and weirder, Luigi." said Mario. "I-a know." Mario and Luigi went along Wario and Waluigi into the castle. Before long they entered the throne room. As soon as they entered the throne room, they saw Bowser! Luigi immediately ran in terror when he saw him. Mario was about to prepare himself for battle, but he then noticed that Bowser lacked the intimidating features of the other Bowser. He decided to slowly walk up to Bowser, and say hi.

"Um, why did your friend just run away?" asked the alternate-dimension Bowser curiously. "Don't worry, I'll go find him." said Mario. Mario went off to look for Luigi.

Meanwhile, the Koopa was interrogating Princess Peach. "Dude, did something hit you on the head?" said the Koopa. "No, I feel fine." said Princess Peach. "Well, you're known around here as the one who's kidnapped Bowser multiple times!" said the Koopa. "What? I've never kidnapped anyone! In fact, I've been kidnapped a lot, so I pretty much know how that feels..." said Princess Peach. "I see..." said the Koopa. "Anyways, I'm looking for these two plumbers dressed in red and green. Have you seen them?" her royal highness asked. "I think I might know the ones who meet your description, but they're pretty bad people. I don't think you'd want to meet them..." the Koopa responded. "If it means finding them, I'll go." said Peach. "Whatever you say." said the Koopa, who told Peach their description. Princess Peach went out of the house to look for them. The Koopa then pondered to himself, and thought about everything that had occurred. "She didn't seem evil at all...I guess I'll tell everyone she's reformed." He left the house to tell the other Koopas.

Meanwhile, Bowser had ended up outside of an evil-looking castle. He wondered where the princess had gone, and decided to look inside.

_Please R&R! In the next chapter, we'll find out why the Koopas are so afraid of the princess..._


	4. Chapter 4: Terrible Things Happen

Mario and Luigi: Crossing Dimensions

_Glad to see I'm finally getting reviews! Anyways, you guessed it, the evil version of Peach is going to appear in this chapter! Let's see what's going to happen..._

**Chapter 4: Terrible Things Happen**

Mario spent a while looking for his somewhat cowardly brother, but eventually he found him in a small Koopa house. "Can you get him out of here? He's been in my house for a long time." said the Koopa, slightly angry. "Don't worry, I'll get him out." Mario replied.

Mario went up to his brother Luigi and calmed him down. "Luigi, relax, I don't think that's the Bowser from our dimension. Did you notice he didn't look scary like the other Bowser?" said Mario. Luigi slowly got up and scratched his head. "Maybe you're right, Mario. I'm sorry I ran like that." said Luigi. "Eh, you get used to it." said Mario, knowing that this wasn't the first time Luigi had run away. "Let's get back to the castle." said Luigi. Mario and Luigi went back to the castle and noticed that there was a strange flying object heading towards it. "Whoa! What's that thing?" Luigi asked his brother Mario. "I-a don't know Luigi. It looked kinda like a mime." They decided to head towards the castle as soon as they could.

Meanwhile, Evil Mario and Evil Luigi were at their destitute house, angry that their latest bank robbery had failed. "Those stupid plumbers!" said Evil Mario. "YEAH! I hate them almost as much as I hate those goody-goodies Wario and Waluigi!" said Evil Luigi. "They're going to pay!" said Evil Mario. "Yeah, but for now we should focus on coming up with some other scheme to make money." agreed Evil Luigi. "But what should we do?" said Evil Mario. Suddenly their doorbell rang. Evil Mario and Evil Luigi found this a bit startling, as it was not often people visited their house. They decided to open the door, and saw Princess Peach. She had been looking for the Mario Bros. ever since she had arrived in the dimension. "Excuse me? Do you know where I can find these two?" her royal highness said, holding out a picture of Mario and Luigi. Evil Mario and Evil Luigi were disgusted to see a picture of their new enemies, and proceeded to tear it to shreds. "HEY! I worked hard on that picture!" Princess Peach exclaimed angrily. The two evil plumbers then noticed who she was, and the same idea came to mind.

Evil Mario and Evil Luigi put Princess Peach in a bag, and drove off in their truck to a place where they could not easily be found. They eventually stopped at a dark, smelly, cave. Evil Mario and Evil Luigi dropped the bag Princess Peach was in, tied it carefully, and proceeded to get a piece of paper and pen.

Mario and Luigi went to the castle and found a somewhat disturbing sight. Many Koopa Guards had been frozen solid! "What's happening here, Mario?" Luigi shouted to his brother scared. "I don't know!" Mario exclaimed, scared as much as Luigi was. They decided to head to the Good Bowser's throne room to check what was going on, and were quite surprised to find out who the perpretrator was. It was Princess Peach! But there was something different about her. She was wearing a black dress instead of her usual pink, and overall she was somewhat more evil-looking, and was riding what resembled a Clown Copter, but had the face of a mime instead. She was freezing any guard that attemped to stop her with her ice breath.

Mario looked at his brother Luigi, and asked him. "Whoa! Since when could Princess Peach breathe ice?" Luigi looked at Princess Peach, and replied by saying, "Yeah! And since when did she get so strong?" Mario turned around and noticed that the evil princess was lifting Good Bowser with one hand. "Don't try to struggle, Bowser. I've already frozen most of your guards, and your little plumber friends aren't here to save you." said Evil Peach. "Everyone's saying that you reformed!" said Good Bowser. "Oh please! Like I'd ever reform." the evil princess responded.

Mario couldn't stand watching the evil princess do this any longer and shouted "Stop it, princess!" Evil Peach quickly noticed him, and blasted him with an energy spell, knocking him down. Before he got up, Evil Peach quickly froze him with her ice breath. "NOOOO!" shouted the Good Bowser. Evil Peach then noticed Luigi and rolled her eyes. "Not another one." said Evil Peach, and froze Luigi with her ice breath as well before proceeding to head to her evil castle, still holding onto Bowser with uncanny strength.

Mario and Luigi were thawed from their icy prison about an hour later. "Are you guys alright?" said Good Wario. "I t-t-t-think so." said Mario, still recovering from the intense cold. "Y-y-y-yeah." Luigi said, recovering from the intense cold as well. "The princess you saw was none other than her wickedness, Princess Peach herself!" said Good Waluigi. "Whoa!" said Mario. "T-t-t-that explains a lot." said Luigi, realizing that the princess they saw must have been the evil counterpart of the princess they had been searching for. "We're heading towards her castle so that we can rescue Bowser. I think you should probably stay here, we've rescued him a lot of times before, and it's pretty dangerous for you guys to go in there." said Good Wario. "Are you kidding? We can't leave you guys behind! We're going with you! Isn't that right Luigi?" said Mario. Luigi was already cowering behind Good Bowser's throne. "C'mon Luigi! Don't be such a chicken!" said Mario. After thinking for a while, Luigi finally decided to come out of the throne. "Alright alright, I'll come along." said Luigi. And so the four plumbers went to rescue Good Bowser.

Meanwhile, the evil Bowser was still searching for the princess inside the evil princess's castle. "PRINCESS? WHERE ARE YOU?"

_You guys probably saw that one coming...anyways in the fifth chapter, we'll find out what Evil Mario and Evil Luigi are up too...and Mario and Luigi will rescue Bowser! (Not the evil Bowser of course.) Stay tuned for Chapter 5!_


	5. Chapter 5: The Epic Battle

Mario and Luigi: Inside an Alternate Dimension

_In the last chapter, the evil Princess Peach has kidnapped Good Bowser! In this chapter though, he will be rescued. Also, we'll get to see what Evil Mario and Evil Luigi are up too._

Evil Mario was busy writing a random note with his brother Evil Luigi. "How many coins should we demand, Luigi? 1 million? 2 million? 3 million?" asked Evil Mario. "I don't know Mario. I don't really care as long as it makes us rich." Evil Luigi answered back. "Good point. Let's just demand 1 million coins." agreed Evil Mario. "I wonder what wording we should use also? I heard that the stronger wording you use, the more money you get." wondered Evil Luigi. Evil Mario eventually wrote down the best ransom note he could think of, as well as a realistic drawing of their hostage. It went like this:

"We have your evil yet beloved princess. Give us 1 million coins or you'll never see her again. Please deliver the money to our house located at 504 Evil Avenue. Thank you."

P. S: Don't try to find us, we've hidden ourselves PRETTY well.

"Do you think this will work, Luigi?" Evil Mario asked. "I don't know Mario, it seems pretty convincing to me." Evil Luigi asked. "Let me out of here!" said Peach, who was slightly muffled by the bag. "You know in retrospect, we probably should have put a gag on her mouth." said Evil Mario. "Ah well. Luigi, you stay here and make sure she doesn't escape. I'll deliver the ransom note." Evil Luigi nodded as Evil Mario used the warp pipe to get to Evil Peach's Castle.

Meanwhile the Mario Bros. as well as the good Wario Bros. were heading to the same place in order to rescue Good Bowser. "You sure we're heading to the right direction?" said Mario. "We're sure. We've been there lots of times." said Good Wario. "Whatever you say." said Luigi.

Evil Mario arrived at the castle first. He went up to the two guards, one of which was a bit taller than the other. "Hello, minions of Evil Peach. My brother and I would like to inform you that we've captured your majesty and are holding her hostage. If you want to see her again, please follow the instructions on the ransom note." The two Toads (who were wearing Poison Mushroom hats) looked at each other in confusion, and decided to look at the ransom note. Evil Mario then went off.

A few minutes later, the evil Toads talked to each other about the ransom note. "Is this ransom note weird or what?" the taller Toad said. "Yeah! I just saw her royal wickedness just a few minutes ago! Besides, the person in that picture looks somewhat different from her. She looks sweet, not evil like Princess Peach." the smaller Toad said. "Speaking of weird did you hear something?" said the taller one. Suddenly the Mario Bros. and the Good Wario Bros. came and beat up the evil toads. "You two should put on their uniforms. That way the other guards won't recognize you." Good Wario said. Mario and Luigi agreed and put on the disguises.

Truth to what Good Wario said, most of the guards did not recognize Mario and Luigi. In the event one of the guards asked about Good Wario and Good Waluigi being with them, they responded by saying that they were his prisoners. "Those guards must be pretty gullible." Luigi commented the first time they did so. Ultimately, they were able to make their way to the throne room without any problems. Well, almost...

Mario and Luigi were about to make their way to the throne room when they saw Bowser! Obviously, the Mario Bros were terrified the moment they saw him. "What's he doing here?" Mario frantically asked his brother Luigi. "I don't know Mario! I think he's looking for someone though...I wonder who?" Suddenly Good Wario and Good Waluigi went up to Bowser, much to the Mario Bros. horror. "Hey Bowser! How'd you escape? Gee, you look a lot different, Bowser. I don't recall you having horns? And since when do you wear armbands?" Good Wario asked. Bowser turned around and looked at them in confusion. "Get out of my sight! I'm searching for someone!" "Um, is something the matter, your majesty?" Good Waluigi questioned Bowser, clearly unaware he wasn't the Bowser from their dimension. "You bet there is! You two are interfering with my search!" Bowser then proceeded to breathe fire on Good Wario and Good Waluigi. They were able to jump out of the way, but Mario and Luigi were caught in the flames!

Fortunately, Mario and Luigi weren't hurt by Bowser's attack. However, it completely destroyed their disguises! Immediately Bowser noticed them. "Mario and Luigi? What are you two doing here! No matter, I'll dispose of you leaky lunatics and then I'll find the princess!" Good Wario and Good Waluigi immediately jumped in front of Mario and Luigi. "If you want to harm them, you'll have to go through us!" exclaimed Good Wario and Good Waluigi. Bowser, ignoring the fact that it was four-on-one, and Mario and Luigi had often defeating him before without the Good Wario Bros. help, proceeded to engage them as well. "So you two desire to help the Mario Bros. too, huh? I guess I'll have to pummel you into oblivion along with them!" And so the fight with Bowser began...

Bowser started the fight by attempting to punch Mario. Mario jumped on his fist, causing him to grab it in pain. Luigi and Good Wario hit Bowser with their hammers. "OW!" shouted Bowser, who attempted to fry them with his fire breath. Good Waluigi and Mario hit him on the head by jumping on him. "You little..." said Bowser, who threw a statue of Evil Peach at them. Mario and Luigi jumped out of the way as the statue shattered into pieces. "Ooh...Princess Peach isn't going to be happy about that..." commented Evil Wario. The battle between the four plumbers and Bowser continued. Bowser went into his shell and attempted to run over the Mario Bros, but Good Wario managed to hammer him into the wall, forcing him out of his shell and injuring him as well. Bowser, furious, spat out a flurry of fireballs at the four. They managed to reflect them back at him with his hammers, badly burning him. Luigi, Good Waluigi, and Good Waluigi knocked him down with his hammers, causing him to fall on his shell. Bowser struggled furiously, but he was unable to get up. Finally, Mario finished him off with a jump to the head, knocking him out.

"Man, who was that guy?" said Good Wario. "Yeah, he looked a lot like our king, but he was way EVILer! Not to mention he breathed fire." said Good Waluigi. "About that, we need to explain something to you guys." said Mario.

Mario and Luigi explained to them that the Bowser they had fought was actually Bowser from the alternate dimension, and that they were from an alternate dimension as well. They explained how they had gotten there through a portal, and they were trying to find a way back home. "Whoa, this is all really weird. And kinda confusing. I think I can believe you though." said Good Wario. "Yeah, that explains a lot. By the way, wasn't that Bowser of yours looking for a princess? I assume he means the princess of your dimension, as I don't think he's ever heard of the other one." said Good Waluigi. "Come to think of it, seeing though Bowser's here, I think Princess Peach might be here as well!" exclaimed Mario. "Aren't you two going to look for her?" asked Good Wario. "We will later. We should help you guys out first." said Luigi. "If you say so." said Good Waluigi. They proceeded to look for her evil highness, who wasn't far behind...

Meanwhile, Evil Peach had locked up Good Bowser in a cage, which was being hung right next to her throne. She laughed maniacally. "Your little plumber friends have probably forgotten about you as we speak!" said Evil Peach. "They're going to rescue me, I know they will, like they always have!" said Good Bowser. "Don't remind me." Evil Peach rolled her eyes. The two plumbers were so annoying, always interfering with her plans. Tonight, they would be defeated once and for all. She laughed to herself.

Mario, Luigi, Good Wario, and Good Waluigi made it to the throne room after overcoming many perils, ranging from spiked balls hanging from the ceiling to platforms over boiling lava. "You guys ready?" said Mario. The other three plumbers nodded. They opened the door and prepared for the final showdown.

The four plumbers entered the throne room and found themselves face to face with her royal highness. "WARIO! WALUIGI!" exclaimed Good Bowser, eager to see them. "So, you two have finally come!" shouted the evil princess. "And I see that you've brought those two plumbers that tried to stop me as well. Well, rest assured, I will show them no mercy! Get them, guards!" The evil Toad guards ran up to them with their spears pointed downward. Mario, Luigi, Good Wario, and Good Waluigi managed to easily overcome the guards, despite the fact that the guards had been trained to fight them. Evil Peach grunted in anger. "Must I do everything myself? I know, how about I send Toadsworth on you? TOADSWORTH!" "Coming your majesty!" Evil Toadsworth responded back.

"She's going to send Toadsworth to fight us?" Mario said to his brother Luigi, looking as if he was about to laugh. "She's sending the evil Toadsworth Mario! Who knows, he might be some sort of evil karate master or something!" Luigi said. The green plumber turned out to be correct, as soon enough Evil Toadsworth came in, wearing a karate costume with a black belt to match. "You rang?" he asked. "Get rid of them, Toadsworth!" exclaimed Evil Peach. Evil Toadsworth nodded, and proceeded to perform all sorts of martial arts in thin air. "Oh boy." said Mario. Luigi jumped on Toadsworth, who attempted to attack him with a karate chop. Luigi narrowly dodged and hit him with a hammer. Toadsworth then performed a karate kick, and this time the attack did connect. Luigi was sent flying backwards. "Are you OK, Luigi?" Mario asked his brother Luigi. Luigi nodded. "Man, he's strong." "I know." said Mario.

Good Wario and Good Waluigi attacked next. Similar to Evil Peach, they had fought Toadsworth multiple times in the past. He attacked using even more types of martial arts, but Good Wario and Good Waluigi were difficult opponents. They dodged them and hit him with his hammers repeatedly with the occasional jump on the head. Eventually Evil Toadsworth couldn't take it any more and was knocked out.

"That does it! I'm taking you guys down!" said Evil Peach, descending from the throne. She charged up an energy spell, which missed Mario by inches. Luigi jumped on her, but Evil Peach responded by grabbing him and throwing him at Good Waluigi, which hurt both of them significantly. Mario and Wario decided to perform a team attack. Wario distracted Evil Peach while Mario attacked her with a devastating hammer attack. It was a direct hit, and Evil Peach was sent flying into the wall. "AAUGH! That really hurt! You'll pay for this, you rotten little weasels!" Evil Princess Peach teleported over to Mario and Luigi and attempted to freeze them with her ice breath. Mario and Luigi were well-aware of this ability and jumped out of the way. Good Wario and Good Waluigi went over to Evil Peach and jumped and hammered him again and again, bringing her to her knees. "THAT DOES IT! NO MORE MRS. NICE PRINCESS! YOU PLUMBERS ARE GOING DOWN ONCE AND FOR ALL!" She then proceeded to charge up an enormous ball of energy, but luckily, the Mario Bros. were able to hammer it away at the last second, sending her flying into her own throne and knocking her out.

Not long after, Good Wario and Good Waluigi freed Good Bowser from his prison. "Thank you for rescuing me!" said Good Bowser, who gave Good Wario and Good Waluigi a great big hug. "Heh, reminds me of when Princess Peach kisses us." said Mario. "Yeah, it's VERY similar." said Luigi. They managed to exit the castle, which was somehow a lot easier.

Elsewhere, Bowser woke up still inside his castle to find a strange white-robed Magikoopa looking at him. "Are you alright?" asked the Magikoopa. Bowser looked at him and noticed he looked similar to his advisor Kamek. He got up and rubbed his head. He noticed all his injuries were gone. "What happened to you?" asked the strange Magikoopa. "Those stupid plumbers beat me up..." said Bowser, still weak from his battle with the Mario Bros. and the Good Wario Brothers. "I managed to heal you with my magic. You were pretty messed up." said the white Magikoopa. "Who are you?"said Bowser. "I came looking for you after you were kidnapped by Evil Peach. I'm Kamek." the white Magikoopa exclaimed. "What? I don't remember being kidnapped!" shouted Bowser. "You seem to be suffering from amnesia. Maybe you should come back to the castle." said Good Kamek. "I'm searching for the princess." said Bowser. "What? After you've just broke free? C'mon, we need to take you a doctor.", said Good Kamek, who grabbed him by the hand. "I don't need a doctor! You already healed me!" said Bowser. Good Kamek let go of his hand. "I suppose if you want to find her so bad I won't stop you." said Good Kamek. "But don't blame me if you get kidnapped again." Bowser then resumed his search for the princess.

_Did you like this chapter? I worked hard on it so please R&R! In the next chapter...Bowser will encounter the evil princess...will the other princess be rescued? You'll have to wait and see..._


	6. Chapter 6: Two Villains Meet

Mario and Luigi: Crossing Dimensions

_Here is the sixth chapter! In this chapter, we're going to find out if someone's going to attempt to rescue the princess...it might actually surprise you who it is...or should I say who they are..._

**Chapter 6: Two Villains Meet**

Mario and Luigi went back to Koopa Town, where the Koopas were ecstatic that the king had been rescued. It wasn't the first time they had cheered Good Wario and Good Waluigi, but the plumbers were still pretty happy. Mario and Luigi were content and decided to go to a hotel for the night. Resting felt pretty good after what they had been through.

Meanwhile, Evil Mario and Evil Luigi were laughing maniacally and rubbing their hands together. Their plan was going through pretty well. Now all that was left was to wait for the money. Any second now it would come. Or would it?

"What's taking them so long?" said Evil Mario. Sure enough, Evil Mario and Evil Luigi did laugh and rub their hands together for about an hour or so, but after that they realized how long it was taking. Where were the Toads that had the money? "They should be here by now!" agreed Evil Luigi. Evil Mario went outside, grabbed some binoculars, and went to look at the castle. There seemed to be no commotion whatsoever. The guard toads were undergoing their business as usual. What was going on?

Evil Luigi went up to his brother Evil Mario. "Are you sure you sent the ransom note, Mario?" questioned Evil Luigi. "Of course I'm sure! I even went over to Peach's Castle myself!" Evil Mario exclaimed angrily to his brother. "OK." said Evil Luigi. They went back to their house and decided to wait it out. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Evil Mario snickered. He thought that finally the money had come. But he was wrong.

When he opened the door, there was an evil toad by the door, but he had not come for the reason the Evil Mario Bros. expected. "Hello, I brought a message for you from yours truly. Smell you later!" said the evil toad, who closed the door shortly afterwards. Evil Mario opened the letter. Inside it said:

You guys are complete idiots! You can't even kidnap a person right! Next time check to see if you have the right person before you send a ransom note! See ya!

Sincerely,

Princess Peach

Obviously, Evil Mario and Evil Luigi were very confused by this letter. "What? But if we didn't kidnap the princess, then who did we just kidnap?" said Evil Mario. "I don't know Mario. Should we keep the hostage?" Evil Luigi asked curiously. "I suppose for now. She may not be who we thought, but she DOES seem to belong to a wealthy family. Maybe we don't need to kidnap the evil princess." answered Evil Mario. They went back to their evil cave, and decided to send Evil Peach an insulting letter in response to the letter.

Meanwhile, Evil Peach had finished mending her injuries from her battle with the four plumbers, with help from several healing toads. "Those rotten plumbers! And what's the big idea anyway? Getting help from those two other guys. They're a bunch of weaklings, I don't see how I lost to them. Anyways, what was with the ransom note those guys sent anyway. It was good for a laugh to see how stupid those Mario Bros. are, but it still confuses me."

Suddenly the door burst down. Evil Peach turned around and saw Bowser, and shouted at him. "What the heck are you doing here? How'd you get past the guards! No matter, this makes kidnapping you a LOT easier." She tightened her gloves, ready to grab him and send him off to the dungeon. "Kidnap me? You're the one who's coming with me, pal! Just as soon as I can get to my castle..." Bowser responded back. "By the way, I like what you did to the place! And that dress you're wearing now is way better than that pink one of yours!" "Um, thanks, I like what you did too, but that's enough! We're not here to compliment each other, we're here to kidnap each other!" Evil Peach responded. And so the fight began.

Bowser attempted to attack Evil Peach with his fire breath, but she easily blocked it with an energy shield. Evil Peach attempted to freeze Bowser with her ice breath, but he rolled up into a ball. "Whoa! Since when could you do THAT?" the two villains said to each other. After that comment, the fight continued. Neither opponent were capable of harming one another, due to the fact that they were equally matched. They attacked each other with a variety of attacks, each one more powerful than the next, but nothing worked. Finally, Evil Peach and Evil Bowser both attacked each other with their breaths at the same time, but neither was able to breath hard enough to overcome their opponent's.

Eventually, they stopped breathing, as they had run out of energy. They were both exhausted from their battle, although neither had attained any injuries. "Want to..." said Bowser, before being interrupted by Evil Peach. "Call it a draw? Yeah yeah yeah." They shook hands. As they did, both noticed each other's uncanny strength. "You're not...the Bowser I know are you?" said Evil Peach. "No, and you're not the princess I know either. I can tell that much." said Evil Bowser. Suddenly an Evil Toad came in holding a letter. "The Mario Bros. sent you another letter. And what's he doing here?" he asked, pointing to Bowser. "I'll explain later. Sheesh, first a ransom note, and now this?" her royal highness wondered out loud. Bowser, curious, went to pick up the ransom note. This is what Evil Peach's letter said:

For your information, your evil highness, we don't need you! We've already found another princess, and I bet she's way richer than you! So go jump off the top of your castle or something, your Ugliness! See ya, wouldn't want to be ya!

Sincerely,

The Mario Bros.

Evil Peach and Bowser were both equally enraged by what they had read, as Bowser had realized what princess they had really kidnapped. "I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE PLUMBERS!" they both said aloud. They then realized they both had the same common goal, and they decided to work together for the time being. They would get revenge on the Evil Mario Bros., and it would be sweet...

_Like this chapter? In the next chapter, the Evil Mario Bros. will get what they so eagerly deserve. You've probably going to like this next chapter...please R&R!_


	7. Chapter 7: Revenge is Sweet

Mario and Luigi: Crossing Dimensions

**Chapter 7: Revenge is Sweet**

_In the last chapter, Evil Peach and Bowser swore revenge on the Evil Mario Bros. Will they get revenge on them? Time to find out..._

Mario and Luigi were the first to notice them. "Whoa! It's Evil Peach and Bowser!" said Mario, looking out the hotel window. "What? Let me see!" said Luigi. He looked out at the window. "Hmm, that's weird, they seemed to have teamed up, and are heading somewhere...I don't think it's Good Bowser's Castle though." "Hmm, come to think of it, you're right." responded Mario. Both of them were confused.

Evil Peach and Bowser went over to Evil Mario and Evil Luigi's house. They found out they weren't at home. "Darn it! Where could they be!" exclaimed Bowser in frustration. Evil Peach then noticed footprints heading into a forest. "Maybe these belong to the Mario Bros. We should go check them out." And so the villainous duo followed the footprints.

Meanwhile, Evil Mario and Evil Luigi had barricaded themselves in as a precaution. There were a variety of objects placed in front of the entrance of the cave. "Great thinking, Luigi! Now nobody can get in!" said Evil Mario. "Maybe, but I hope we can get ourselves out." said Evil Luigi. Evil Mario then realized that he had made a critical mistake. "Darn it!" said Evil Mario.

Evil Peach and Bowser followed the footprints, and found that they eventually stopped at a small cave. They realized that somebody must be in there, as it had been barricaded using a variety of random objects, ranging from chairs, sofas, and even an enormous boulder. "You ready?" asked Bowser. Evil Peach nodded. They both smashed the barricade to pieces by punching it at the same time. They then gave each other a high five. They both fell over, as they were still not used to their strength.

The villainous duo helped each other to their feet, both blushing a bit as they got up. They laughed nervously and proceeded to go inside.

Evil Luigi heard the barricade shattering, and went over to his brother Evil Mario. "Mario, I think somebody destroyed our barricade!" said Evil Luigi. "What? That's impossible!" exclaimed Evil Mario. "Is it, you two?" said Evil Peach.

Evil Luigi and Evil Mario turned around and saw Evil Peach and Bowser. "AAH! IT'S PRINCESS PEACH!" said Evil Mario. "And some other guy who looks like Bowser!" said Evil Luigi. "I am Bowser! And you're going to pay for snagging the princess!" said Bowser. "And for sending me that nasty letter!" said Evil Peach. Evil Mario and Evil Luigi looked at each other, and knew this wasn't going to be pleasant.

A humorous struggle issued between Bowser, Evil Peach, and the evil Mario Bros. Although the two evil Mario Bros had the same abilities as their counterparts, they did not put up much of a fight against the two of them. Evil Peach and Bowser ultimately were unharmed by the scuffle, but the Evil Mario Bros. were not so lucky. They were knocked out cold with numerous injuries.

Bowser then went over to the bag that had been in the cave for a long period of time, and released Princess Peach. "Thank you, Ma-" said Princess Peach, before noticing her rescuers. "Bowser? What are you doing here?" questioned Peach. She then noticed her alternate dimension counterpart. "And who are you and why do you look like me?" "I'm just confused as you are." said Evil Peach. "I'd kidnap you, Peach, but right now we should get back to our dimension." said Bowser. "Dimension?" asked Evil Peach. "I'll explain later." said Bowser.

Bowser, Peach, and Evil Peach went to Koopa Town and sat on a bench. There, Bowser explained everything to the two of them. "So let me get this straight, you're from a dimension that's the polar opposite of this one." said Evil Peach. "And this evil princess over here is my dimensional counterpart." said Peach. "Yep." said Bowser. "That explains a lot." said Evil Peach. "So what are we supposed to do now?" asked Evil Peach. "I guess all we can do is wait for something to appear that will allow us to get back to our dimension." said Bowser. "Right." said Peach.

Meanwhile, Professor E. Gadd had finally built a device that would allow the Mario Bros. to get back to their own dimension. It had taken a long period of time to build, but at last he was done. "Finally!" said Toadsworth. "Get them out of there!" "Be patient Toadsworth. The device will only work inside the other dimension, so we'll need to go inside." Toadsworth reluctantly agreed to follow Professor E. Gadd inside the dimension. Would the Mario Bros., Bowser, and Peach finally get to return home at last?

_The Evil Mario Bros. finally got what they deserved, and it seems that everything is right at last...but in Chapter 8, something is going to go wrong...very wrong..._


	8. Chapter 8: The Final Chapter

Mario and Luigi: Crossing Dimensions

_In the last chapter, Bowser and Evil Peach got their revenge on the evil Mario Bros...Will Bowser, Peach, and the Mario Bros. get home? We'll have to wait and see..._

**Chapter 8: The Final Chapter**

After checking out of their hotel, Mario and Luigi decided to head back to Koopa Town and resume searching for the princess. It was quite a surprise when they found where she was...along with Bowser and her evil counterpart. They went up to the princess and asked her if she was alright, first thing.

"I'm fine." said Peach. "What are you doing with Bowser? And the evil princess?" asked Mario. "It's a long story." her highness responded. "We're waiting to see if we can get back to our dimension. Mario and Luigi hugged the princess, glad to have finally found her.

Suddenly a flash of light came, and Professor E. Gadd and Toadsworth came in front of them, much to their surprise. "Whoa, I guess my idea must have worked." said Bowser. "Miraculously yes." said Evil Peach. "OK, I've finally found a way to get you guys back. But don't touch anything! It could have serious consequences! Personally, I question adding these buttons in the first place, but ah well." said Professor E. Gadd. The Good Wario Bros. and Good Bowser came up to them as well. "So, are you guys leaving?" said Good Wario. "Yep." said Mario. "It was nice knowing you." said Good Waluigi. "You too." said Luigi. "We'll miss you." said Good Bowser.

Suddenly Evil Toadsworth ran in front of Evil Peach. "Where were you, your highness? I've been looking all over for y-" It was then that the evil toadsworth saw his good counterpart. "Who are you? And why do you look like me?" "Long story." said Evil Toadsworth. Good Kamek went up to them as well. "So...I take it you're not the Bowser I know?" pointing to Bowser. "Nope." said

Suddenly, out of nowhere two fireballs were shot at Evil Toadsworth and Good Kamek, knocking him out. Mario and Luigi turned around and saw none other than their evil counterparts! But for some reason, they appeared to be badly injured. They wondered what happened to them.

"That's yet another long story." said Evil Peach and Bowser. "We may be gravely injured, but you didn't think you've seen the last of us, have you?" said Evil Mario. "Yeah, we're going to take you guys down even if it ends our games!" said Evil Luigi. Suddenly, the Evil Mario Bros. noticed the device that was in Professor E. Gadd's hands. Due to the fact it seemed valuable, Evil Mario went and swiped it out of his hands. "HEY!" said the professor. As they did, Evil Mario laughed saying "Oh boy! This thing's going to make us rich!" Suddenly Evil Luigi asked curiously "What does this button do?" Professor E. Gadd explained in horror saying, "DON'T PRESS THAT BU-" Evil Luigi pressed a button and suddenly a small dimensional vortex appeared. "-tton." Professor E. Gadd said sadly. "Yikes!" said Evil Mario, dropping Professor E. Gadd's device. "Let's get out of here!" said Evil Luigi. "Alright, you two freeze!" said a Koopa cop.

You guessed it, the Koopa authorities had finally found the Evil Mario Bros. Before they knew it, they were surrounded by them. "Oh-a no!" said Evil Mario. "They've got us!" said Evil Luigi. They were handcuffed and placed inside a police car to be taken to the Town Jail. Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Evil Peach laughed. They had finally gotten what they deserved.

Their victory was short-lived however. "Um guys, I've got bad news for you. That dimensional vortex is going to slowly get bigger and bigger. We've got about 4 hours before it completely swallows both our dimension and this one, and 24 hours before it swallows all dimensions completely." "Oh a-no!" said Mario. "What do we-a do!" said Luigi. "Each of us has to go inside the vortex and press a button after I tell you too. Don't mess up the timing, otherwise you'll be stranded inside forever." "Ok." said Peach. Each of them went inside. They saw that several things had been swallowed already as soon as they went in. Koopas, buildings, Koopa cars, you name it. They shuddered at the thought of what destruction the vortex could do if it got large enough.

Several more things went inside, ranging from Koopa (the one Princess Peach encountered earlier) to Evil Toads. Even Good Bowser's castle and Evil Peach's castle. "We have to shut this thing down!" said Peach. After 30 seconds or so, Professor E. Gadd told them to press the button. They all pressed it, and slowly the vortex started to disappear. "OK, now we run!" exclaimed the professor. They got out just as the vortex disappeared. They saw that everything had turned back to normal.

"Wow, that was scary." said Good Wario. "Yeah." said Good Waluigi. "I'm glad we finally got out of that mess." said Good Bowser. Not long after, everyone said their goodbyes. Much to their surprise, Bowser and Evil Peach gave each other a hug after they said farewell to each other. "Whoa! Bowser can feel love?" said Mario. "I'm just as surprised as you are." said Good Wario. After a long departing, the vortex opened. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Bowser went into the portal. "Goodbye! We'll miss you!" said Good Bowser. "Have a nice trip!" said Good Wario and Good Waluigi. "Try to be as evil as possible!" said Evil Peach. The portal disappeared, and everyone made it home.

EPILOGUE:

Evil Mario and Evil Luigi were both locked up in a prison cell, where they would spend a long period of time due to their many crimes.

Evil Peach resumed kidnapping Good Bowser, as well as Evil Bowser who resumed kidnapping Peach.

Mario and Luigi, Good Wario, and Good Waluigi resumed rescuing the princess and the good Koopa King respectively, whether from Bowser, the evil princess, or some other evil villain.

Professor E. Gadd resumed making his inventions, despite Toadsworth's worries. Some of them malfunctioned or otherwise backfired on the Mushroom Kingdom, but others went well.

Toadsworth and Evil Toadsworth kept looking after their respective princesses, like always. The same applied to Good Kamek, who looked after Good Bowser.

The other characters kept on with their lives.

_So, I'm glad you guys liked the story! I'm going to create a sequel someday, which will introduce new characters, so don't worry about it._


End file.
